sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranvitriol (Goldensunsheba)
'''"Uranvitriol" '''is a reoccuring neutral gem within the Steven Universe Fandom. Her past is unclear but there is one thing known about this gem, don't push her or she will explode. Personality Uranvitriol comes off as a mellow gem at first, but her personality quickly changes in an instant. She is speratic and tempermental, one moment she will be happy the next she is ready to destroy you. Despite this she is highly close to her friends and keeps them close to her. She suffers from sevre depression and anxiety due to her previous occupation. Seen as a coward to some as she tends to run and hide from tenseful situations she may not be able to control herself. Appearance Small stature she is only a little taller than Aquamarine. Her skin is a lime greenish color and her hair is a deep green. Her hair is worn down and usually ends up frizy and out of control. Her eyes are covered by her bangs but she does have two eyes, they are a deep green color. She wears a dress and oddly her gemstone is not on her skin but located to the right of her dress. She wears ankle high rubbe looking green boots. Regenerations TBA Abililties Uranvitriol possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Uranvitriol was orginally designed to be a one use bomb for Yellow Diamond's army. She was to explode and shatter herself. However she's not nearly strong enough or brave enough to do this. So she ended up fleeing. She is capable f exploding but can only do it once and poofs herself, the explosion can only cover about a 20 foot radius. Uranvitriol uses a baton as her primary weapon of defence and can hit pretty hard with it. Uranvitriol can bite, her sharp theeth can be used as a deadly weapon as she can produce acid like venom into her victums. Relationships Citrine (Goldensunsheba): Citrine is the first corrupt gem that Uranvitriol has ever encountered even though she has been stranded on Earth for a long time. She likes her and is always trying to mount and ride her. Citrine isn't that fond of her but deal with her antics quiet well. The two ended up splitting after Citrine encountered Tiger Iron and Scapoltie. Ammolite (Goldensunsheba): Uranvitriol veiws Ammolite as tasty food, she like Chrysoberyl has a fasination with the rainbow colored gem and is constantly trying to lick her. It maybe be because she got a chance to eat skicettles one time. Ammolite tends to flee if she is around. Chrysoberyl (Silk): Uranvitriol is entranced by this gem, they have never spoken yet but Uranvitriol stalks this gem. Flower Stone (Livi): Uranvitriol has never spoken to this gem but has seen her with Chrysoberyl and is somewhat jealous of this gem. Trivia * Uranvitriol was adopted by Goldensunsheba originally created by Silk. *Has a huge crush on Chrysoberl and that's why she seems to stalk her. Gemology TBA Category:Goldensunsheba Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs